


Medical Sci-Fi Goo

by SyntheticSaturn



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: "if korvo was like 'let's kiss' terry would probably say 'haha ok'", Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mild Gore, i just thought that was an incredible piece of information from one of the actual show writers, there's no outright shipping in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticSaturn/pseuds/SyntheticSaturn
Summary: A one-shot where Korvo gets stabbed.
Kudos: 11





	Medical Sci-Fi Goo

**Author's Note:**

> decided that if I wanna get better at writing I might as well start writing short stuff like this! who knows, maybe it'll be a common thing for me to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cerulean vital fluids dripped out from around the large spike in Korvo's midsection and onto his black robes. He was immediately grateful that it didn't seem to pierce anything important, though it hurt like a _bitch_. As quickly as it had entered, it retracted back into Yumyulack's suit as he frantically deactivated it.

"Oh my GOD I think my suit malfunctioned I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" He spoke rapidly, not knowing how to help. He stood frozen in place while his replicator ("parent" as he tells his teachers) was doubled over on the floor.

"L-listen, that doesn't matter right now," Korvo coughed out as he set himself up onto the couch. He hissed as the cushion made contact with open skin. "I need you to go up to the ship and- and get me a vial of that sci-fi goo stuff. Y'know the stuff that was- egh- that was on those weapons we used to fix your friends? Well, I guess they're not really your friends, they kinda think you're a nerd now that they aren't infected with pollen–"

"Alright, ouch, that's not the point right now. Just tell me what to look for!"

"It's uh... It's like a clear blue, I can't remember what it's called. It's in a cupboard next to vaguely-marked vials of sulfuric acid and liquid ammonia. Ask the computer which one."

"...Am I gonna get grounded for this?"

"That depends on whether or not I live."

Yumyulack thought for a minute, considering the possibility of just letting him die so he has one less adult to order him around.

"If Terry finds out you killed me, he's gonna put you in Earth jail! Do you know what that's like?! I don't, but I know it sucks! So _go get the fucking goop._ "

"Okay, okay! Fine!" The replicant scrambled upstairs.

Korvo pulled his knees to his chest to hide the wound before Terry showed up. All he would do is get gooblers all over the house or get him killed trying to "help". Blue stains grew on his torn robes, which somehow worried him more than the fact that his green organs are visible. He had extras, of course, but these were the ones he had crashed on Earth with.

His mind drifted back to his replicant. _That little shit better not be screwing around waiting for me to bleed out,_ he thought, taking note of the prolonged amount of time it was taking him to find the vial. Just as Korvo began considering dragging himself up to the ship, someone decided to make an obnoxiously loud entrance.

"Did you know humans make movies about aliens? God, some of these are SO xenophobic! Look at how gross this guy looks!" Terry had brought home a copy of the 1979 movie _Alien,_ most likely stolen. "And apparently it just kills humans for no reason? We only kill people that we don't like! That's different!"

"To be fair, humans didn't manage space travel until recently." Korvo's brain spun in his skull, along with his vision. His blood continued to soak into the cushion behind him, something he had not even begun to think about cleaning up before the green Shlorpian found it. "Th-they haven't even sent someone outside their star system yet. Half the planet probably still thinks they're the only sentient life forms in the universe."

"Like at least meet a _real_ alien before you make assumpti– uh, what's your deal? Did you stay up late working on the ship again?"

"Sure. Yeah, just... tired."

"Hey, what'd I tell you about doing that? Sleeping might take up half of your life, but _not_ sleeping does too!" Terry accepted the excuse with zero hesitation. "Anyways, wanna watch this and make fun of it with me?"

Before Korvo could fight through the brain fog and answer him, Yumyulack brought back the vial of the life-saving substance. Korvo was almost too anemic to be pissed off for making him wait. Almost.

"I think I found it, is this the right– one?" Yum stuttered for a moment when his other parental figure came into view.

"Took you long enough," Korvo snapped. "You'd better be the most obedient juvenile on this side of the galaxy if you wanna keep your sci-fi junk."

"What's that for?" Terry asked.

"If I tell you it's to help me sleep will you go somewhere else?"

"...I feel like that's not actually what it's for."

"It's called 'None Of Your Business-ium' and it only works if you're not looking."

" _C'moooooon_."

Korvo had to resist from snapping the vial in half.

"Oh, Terry, I just remembered I wanted to... show you this new human game I learned! But you have to do it _outside_ ," Yumyulack tried to provide a distraction to save himself from punishment and inadvertently save the dying Shlorpian.

"Aww, but I really wanted to watch this shitty movie with you, Korvy, _pleeeaase_?" Terry's stubbornness could quite literally be the death of Korvo. Through a sudden burst of pain, he could only respond with a disapproving grunt. His replicant silently ran off to his room after realizing the situation is beyond his control. His only concern was being allowed to bring his shrink ray to school.

"Whatever. I'll watch it by myself then." He set the DVD into the miraculously-functioning DVD player he also brought with him, presumably found in someone's trash. "You can go get some sleep in our bed. It's way cozier than the couch."

The blue alien's eyes struggled to focus on his shaking hands. It took a concerning amount of effort to form a coherent sentence. "Can't you j-just watch that somewhere else?"

"Oh, don't be lazy. I'm too lazy to move the DVD player," Terry said as he sat himself next to Korvo. "You sure you're all good? You're looking a bit pale. You don't have _cooties_ , do you? I hear it's really bad this year."

_Fuck. What the fuck._

Before his vision was completely blocked out by stars he began making his escape, covering the injury with his arm. His legs instantly collapsed under his weight, dropping his sickly body onto the floor. The vivid green and blue hole in his torso was quite visible to Terry, who was understandably horrified.

"Whoa, hey hey hey, what the hell is that? You're not dying, are you?!" His head was already bursting with gooblers.

Korvo was clinging to consciousness with every rapid breath, fruitlessly trying to locate the dropped vial with his hands. Terry took it himself, realizing exactly what was in it. " _Goopy medical stuff,_ " the label read. He emptied most of it into the wound, causing it to quickly scar over. It, however, did not replace the lost blood, so Korvo was still left barely awake.

Terry's stress levels had significantly lowered at the sight of the healed skin. He wasn't sure how to help with anemia, but at the very least he wasn't losing any more blood.

"Uh... you wanna watch the movie now?"

Korvo brought his hand to his eyes in a vain attempt to rub the blurriness away. The aching where the scar was hadn't yet gone away either. "...No."

"Well, why did you hide that from me?! You almost _died_ right there and you thought you could just pretend nothing happened? Like 'maybe if I ignore it hard enough it'll stop bleeding,'" Terry shouted. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one!"

"I don't exactly see you as the medical type," Korvo replied with a wavering voice. He still wasn't entirely sure where Terry was in relation to him, but he could at least hear him speak through the ringing. "You're more the type of person to stab me _again_ to stop the bleeding."

Only slightly offended, Terry helped his friend to his feet. "How did this even happen? Was it a baby parasite like in the movie?!"

"Yumyulack's suit malfunctioned or something." Korvo shoved Terry's arms off of him when he wouldn't let go on his own. Though this only made Korvo lose his balance and narrowly catch himself.

"Dude, you _really_ aren't lookin' too hot. Do you need me to get you anything?"

No response was given, either out of distrust or shame.

• • •

"...Korvy? I know you think I'm not good at things or whatever, _buuuuut_ I found out that drinking fluids is good for when you've lost a lot of blood, so I brought you some diet Dr. Pepper!"

Terry kept the door open about an inch wide as if he were going to be attacked. He held the bottle of Korvo's favorite soda in front of him, though the recipient of the drink was facing the opposite direction.

"...You awake?" Terry chuckled nervously, nudging the door.

Korvo's heart heated up at the words "diet Dr. Pepper". He weakly brought himself to a vertical position and stretched his arms toward the soda. "Gimme."

Terry obeyed his demand. The bottle was half empty in mere seconds.

"Holy shit it feels like my muscles are atrophying," the shaky blue creature said, wiping his mouth. "A-and hey, you did kinda save my life back there, so... thanks."

"Maybe if you had a little more trust in me that wouldn't have happened in the first place," Terry snapped. "I mean... I guess you're right, I probably _would_ have done something stupid."

"No, I think you proved yourself. I think I underestimate your intelligence sometimes. Even if I do so for good reason." Korvo emptied the rest of the Dr. Pepper into his body.

The door's hinges squeaked as the Pupa slithered its way in. Various bottle caps were glued to its body.

"Like the Pupa," Korvo continued, "I'm sure you know a lot more about it than you let on! You probably know why it's wearing bottle caps like a suit of armor."

"Yeah, yeah of course," the supposed Pupa expert said. "It just, uh... uses it as protection for its slimy body. Because it... feels unsafe. Yeah." The Pupa began ripping cotton out of its bed and tasting it. "And that... means it has some kind of vitamin deficiency. Pupa, that's not food." Terry rescued the Pupa from the sack of potentially poisonous fuzz.

"Hm. Maybe you're not as incompetent as I thought." Korvo's eyes stayed focused on his friend. As awful as Terry was, Korvo still thought fondly of him. Not very often, though.

The two replicant terrors shoved past Terry as he hurriedly made sure cotton wouldn't have any adverse effects on the yellow blob. Jesse's eyes were as bright as her smile, while Yumyulack scowled with the rage of a wet cat.

"Yumyulack says he's sorry!"

"No I don't. I regret none of my actions."

"YOU said you were upset, don't be a pussy!"

"I'll be as much of a pussy as I see fit."

"Yumyulack? Feeling emotions other than anger or shame? Incredible," Korvo said mockingly.

Yum's face turned a shade of indigo. "So what if I feel bad for almost getting someone killed? Quit being stupid, Jesse!" He stormed off to his room leaving Jesse behind.

"I told you he can be good sometimes!" She was unfazed by his tantrum, instead seeing it as proof that he was, in fact, experiencing some feeling of wrongdoing.

Korvo took note of his replicant's lack of his usual bounty-hunter vest while he denied the accusations of guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember why i felt the need to write this


End file.
